my name is tally
by rebecca jane xoxo
Summary: tally and Zane have been left to there own devices living with the new smokies but she still loves David. will Zane be okay with this or will he leave her. maddy is struggling with the loss of her husband and David is no where to be seen. a lot of different struggles but can they all help each though it. sounds like romance but it is far more please read and review xxx
1. Chapter 1

just as a pre-warning all or most of the chapters in this story will contain violence, reference to the operation or adult themes. so please only read this if you can handle the issue's raised. I do not own any of the characters or the world it is set in but the plot is a product of my imagination.

chapter one- the truth

all I can hear is my last words to shay 'face it Tally-wa, you're special'. I hate her but in a way I know that she is right I have always admired the animatistic way that they could move so quickly, the way there bodies have such power, and the way they could move so that not to make a sound. I feel so bad about Zane being used as involuntary spy all because of my...selfishness.

maybe I was born to be a special, they had no emotion and apparently I do not ether.

I was sitting on a rock next to at a canvas tent, I was so absorbed in my trail of thought that I didn't notice that someone was coming up behind me until there hand was on my shoulder. I shuddered at the moment the hand touched the shoulder, I knew that strong muscular hand anywhere it was Zane.

his mouth was slightly crocked since Maddy had removed the tracker. he still looked like a normal pretty except the crocked smile which was still cute and the innocent look in his eye that most pretties don't have. Zane had become more muscular from all the hard work he had done helping the new smokies build up their home.

Dr. cable had left us alone to live in the new smokies less trouble I assume. I am still pretty but the lesions are gone so I think like an ugly. I can see the world of what it is.

" hey tally" he said drawing me out of my own little world of self-doubt. man I was so damn selfish I was about to say something in response when something in my face must have startled his as his cute face scrunched up and he placed the other hand on my other shoulder holding me square in his line of vision.

" are you okay" Zane asks looking me dead in the eye, his eyes looking right into my soul.

" yeah I'm fine just" I say trying to divert my eyes from his gaze.

" no your not tell me what's up" he said refusing to drop my gaze.

" I said I'm fine can I don't just mop by myself" I say looking at Zane, his eyes reflecting how I felt soulless. I regretted saying what I did but I'm glad I did...


	2. Chapter 2

chapter two- this chapter will be shorter as I'm doing it from two different points of view.

I was marching though the Forrest somewhere I knew that Zane wouldn't follow me. I got tried after about I thought was ten minutes, I say guess as I lost my watch two days ago while helping maddy out. I sat down the lower part of my body suddenly consumed by a large mangled tree base, I could feel the cold but solid ground under my butt.

'well what a bitch I am, Zane has lost his dad and all I can think about is myself.'

I could hear something it was light so faint that it could of been a rustle of the trees but something in my gut told me it wasn't.

I got up slowly and on the tips of my rubbery shoes and set of in the direction of the sound.

the trees were overgrown and large raising from thick bases that curled alone the floor, pretty much invisible thanks to the trees blocking any light.

I ran my hand over the hard bark of an tree, its bark chipped away in my hand leaving my hand covered in a dark brown residue.

I entered a really dark part the trees so close together I could barely get though. my feet fumbled along the leaf covered floor slowly.

that's when I tripped landing with a thump my hands taking the most of the impact of the fall.

I turned of my front and sat on my butt, wiping my hands on my jeans gently and looking up at the tree line.

the trees were tight knit but as I was scanning across a litter part of the trees I saw something a hand.

the hand was pale and small and up high, right up in the tree line.

I got up really slowly and kept my eyes on the pale hand that was not moving.

the hand started to move and with my eyes locked on it, I was trying to see the rest of the body but the lack of light wasn't helping.

then I saw her, well her back.

the hair running along her back was light brown, her back was small but strong and she was wearing a dark shirt.

my breath was quick and far to loud for my liking, I moved rustling the hard leafs under my feet.

that is when I saw her whip her face and lock eyes with me, I recognised her.

it was Hannah...


	3. Chapter 3

chapter three- this chapter is from the point of view of Hannah.

I was working my way though the forest bare footed as it was less noisy.

I had been traveling for a week now and I was nearly at the smokies.

I had heard about the smokies from my friend who wanted to go, she didn't want to be pretty.

my first thought was why not be pretty but then I saw them.

people are calling them the cutters, and I realised that being pretty didn't make you perfect.

I had to get out of there before they had me like them.

I left a week before my sixteenth birthday so it wouldn't look to obvious.

I have a hoverboard and some food packets but other then that I'm on my own.

I knew that I had to leave once I saw the cutter and that boy pass out.

I'm so tired so I decide to find a good tree, I found one and tried to sleep.

but I had a strange feeling that I wasn't alone in the woods, I tried to ignore it.

I heard someone coming though the Forrest and I got scarred.

so I was trying to get higher when I hear a huge thump right next to the tree I'm in.

I prayed that they wouldn't see me and tried to blend into the tree line, hoping that they wouldn't look up.

I watched her, a small pretty pick her self up and look around.

I recognised her but I couldn't remember from where, I turned away from her as her perfect big eyes brushed over my area of tree.

using my hand to steady me I turned around slowly and locked eyes with the pretty.

then I realised who it was tally youngblood...


End file.
